


I'm going to lose it

by yvonnenguyen2297



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, may have slight cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonnenguyen2297/pseuds/yvonnenguyen2297
Summary: Sungyeol has been getting creepy gifts and phone calls from random strangers who want to spend the night with him. So his brilliant idea is taken right out of a k-drama. He recruits his best friend, Kim Myungsoo, to be his fake boyfriend. But how long will it be fake?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



> Lol, I know that I should be focused on school, but this is wayyy more important. Enjoy!

“What the… you have got to be kidding me! It’s…. 6 in the morning!”

 

A loud angry voice rang through the small room, where 25-year-old Lee Sungyeol was sleeping. Key word: was. He was having a nice dream about him being alone at his own private beach, water skiing and playing Pokémon Go. He had just gotten some rare water Pokémon when for some reason, he heard a ringing in his dream. At first, he ignored it, but then realized that it wasn’t even a part of the dream. It was coming from the real world. He opened his eyes, blinking out the sleepiness and readjusting to the darkness. He squinted at his alarm clock, and was about to slap the snooze button when he noticed that the noise wasn’t coming from his alarm clock. He groaned, turning over slightly to grab his cell phone. He didn’t look at the number, but hit the answer button.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey there… I saw your picture on Facebook, and my heart just sped up after seeing you and your sexy ass. Your pictures seem fine. But I’m pretty sure they’ll look even better if I’m in them with you. You and me, baby… we’re going to make beautiful babies.” An unknown sleazy voice answered, obviously in a sad attempt to hit on Sungyeol over the phone.

 

Sleepiness forgotten, he moved the phone away from his ear to stare at the number. It wasn’t Woohyun or Hoya (this had happened before. How those two got boyfriends and the former engaged was one of the great mysteries of life) and it wasn’t a number saved in his contacts. So one, how the hell did this mystery person get his number?  And two…was this guy for real?

 

“I’m sorry, are you flirting with me over the phone right now?” he asked incredulously, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

 

“Yep, so tell me sexy, is there going to be a place for me right next to you?”

 

Sungyeol closed his eyes and counted to 10. Clearly, this person had some… misguided intentions and a strange way to confess. He opened his mouth to answer politely, but the random stranger on the other end beat him to it.

 

“Judging by your silence, I guess I shocked you out of words… well… when I come over tonight, I’m going to make you lose your voice… when I show you paradise, you’re going to be speechless.”

 

At that, Sungyeol saw red and he just lost it.

 

“You did shock me; oh you did…. but not in a good way!” He yelled into the phone, “You’ve got to be kidding me. First off, it’s 6 in the morning, so what are you thinking? Waking me up to force me to listen to your lame ass attempt at being cool? I lost so much sleep with you. And you think after that shitty intro, you think that silence equals consent for you to invite yourself to my place and blatantly ask me to fuck? I got two words for you. HELL NO! Not now, not tomorrow, not next week, not in the next million years!  Next time you call me, I will freaking call the cops on you for sexual harassment. Come to my house, I’ll bump it up to sexual assault. So, if you’re smart, delete my number and address from your phone and forget that you ever did this, ok? I’ll even make it easier for you, so the next time you have the urge to call, you can’t because I’ll have blocked your number. So goodbye creepy dude, you freaking set a record for people who have the stupidest ways to try and get someone, so congratulations. Oh, and just because I’m a kind soul, the next time you call someone to try and have sex with them, DON’T CALL AT 6 IN THE MORNING ON A WEDNESDAY!” he finished his rant, his grip on his phone having grown tighter until he was almost crushing the phone in his palm. He stabbed the red button angrily and threw the phone back onto the dresser before flopping back onto the bed, curling up under the covers and close his eyes to try and return to his paradise.

 

“RING RING” he opened his eyes once again, and angrily reached for his phone to tell off the person, but then realized that this time, it was his alarm.

 

“GOD DAMN IT… SON OF A….”

 

Sungyeol rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. It was 8 and he was standing behind a counter, waiting for a customer to come into the cafe he and his friend Woohyun owned. He loved coffee, and was passionate about sharing his affection for the delicious drink to everyone through his many unique creations. Whether it was a simple espresso or a fancy sweet apple pie latte, Sungyeol made each drink with love and had stayed up hours on end perfecting every recipe. All the syrups were homemade; the whipped cream was whipped on the spot, made fresh every day, flavored with sugar and the right amount vanilla, or cinnamon, almond extract, or even liquor, the best flavor to perfectly complement the drink; the best coffee beans were sourced from only the best. Every drink was the perfect ratio between the depth and bitterness of the coffee beans and whatever the customer wanted. Woohyun, his best friend since middle school, was also part of the success. While he wasn’t a coffee fanatic like Sungyeol, he had an undeniable talent in making sweets, and his pastries were delicate, light, and delicious. They had a lot of regulars, mostly high school and college students (maybe Woohyun’s flirting had something to do with that), and they helped spread the word to their closest friends to come by and enjoy not only the drinks, but also the eye candy.

 

The café itself wasn’t big, but it was cozy. The menu was handwritten with chalk on the wall behind the counter and decorated to represent the season. All the pastries were in a glass display case with handwritten tags. The pastries themselves were uniquely named after things that inspired Woohyun, whether it was “Mama’s apple sweets” or “Yeollie’s Coffee Joy” and the tags had calligraphy and were decorated accordingly. The décor of the café was homey, with wooden tables and swiveling chairs.  There were lamps hanging from the ceiling at every table, providing a soft glow. At the end of the tables, there was a “cuddle corner”, lovingly decorated by Woohyun. With a couch that had so many stuffed animals, plushies, and pillows, a couple would almost get lost in the mess. There was a coffee table in the corner as well, simply decorated with a vase of lilies and orchids. Any couple that came to the café would streamline for that special spot so that they could be in a world where it was just the two of them, and the regulars knew better than to disturb their space. The bar was a great place to sit at as well, with its leather cushioned stools to sit and watch Sungyeol or Woohyun create the delicacies or just sit and do work. To be honest, both him and Woohyun were clueless when they decided to open up the café 5 years ago, and were even more clueless in terms of the décor. But luckily, they had an old friend, fashion designer Lee Sungjong, who jumped at the chance to decorate the space. He helped decorate the café with his great eye and impeccable taste in what was stylish and in, making sure that the café was stylish and chic, but also not too pristine that it would seem stiff or soulless. The café was a home, not only for Woohyun and Sungyeol, but also for the customers who came in. It was a place that was more than a café, it was a haven for people, a place for people to leave their troubles at the door and enjoy a good cookie with an amazing cup of coffee.

 

“Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning” Sungyeol turned around to see purple-haired Woohyun, who was coming from the kitchen with a tray of freshly-made chocolate and vanilla macarons. Sungyeol groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, debating whether or not to say anything back.

 

“Shut it. I was up till 3 in the morning.”

 

“Doing what exactly? Playing Pokemon Go?”

 

“…..” Sungyeol couldn’t reply, instead turning his head away.

 

“SEE? I KNEW IT!” You got addicted! Oh, Sunggyu-hyung so owes me now. He thought it would take you at least a week to get addicted. You literally started playing two days ago, and now? You’re walking around at 3 in the morning to catch some… oh shit this is priceless!”

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I am just good at tracking and catching them ok? Besides…. That’s not why I’m tired.”

 

Woohyun smirked, shaking his head in mock pity, “Oh no? Then tell me, my dear Sungyeollie, what has been keeping you up at night? Some girl? Some beautiful, mysterious girl?”

 

“Shut up, you know I don’t swing that way.”

 

“That’s right! I completely forgot! Because you are in love with your best friend! Me!”

 

Sungyeol’s eyes bulged and he gagged, falling to the floor, dramatically clutching at his chest. “Oh lord, please, let me clean my ears. I don’t want to hear that. Why can’t I unhear it?” He fake-cried as he got up, wiping his hands on his knees.

 

Woohyun gleefully cackled, sticking his tongue out. “Face it, you know it’s true. But seriously, what’s keeping you up?”

 

“I don’t want to tell you. You’ll just make fun of me.”

 

“I won’t!” Woohyun exclaimed.

 

“I totally believe you, you know. That stupid grin on your face is very credible. Like… yeah, I totally trust you” Sungyeol exclaimed as he got up from the floor.

 

Woohyun immediately became serious and held his hands up in mock surrender. “Look, I’m not going to make fun of you. I promise. I swear on this café and Sunggyu. I swear, as of this moment, anything Sungyeol says about last night will stay between us, in this space, and shall not be brought up by me, Nam Woohyun, for any blackmail or exploitation purposes”

 

Still glaring, Sungyeol sighed in defeat. “Fine. Some dude called me at 6 in the morning, and basically asked me to fuck”

 

Woohyun immediately burst out laughing, clutching his sides, “OH….OH MY GOD!!!! That’s priceless! Oh,I can’t wait to hear your response.

 

“I thought you said that you weren’t going to make fun of me!” Sungyeol exclaimed angrily.

 

“I did! And I’m not. I’m just laughing at your expense.”

 

“Fuck you asshole, now are you going to let me finish or not?”

 

Woohyun slowly began to settle down, wiping his eyes with a huge grin on his face. Sungyeol flipped him off, but still continued. “So this guy, I don’t know how he got my number, basically gives me a pick up line over the phone, and then asks me for my address to and I quote ‘show me paradise’ I told him to fuck off, and the next time he calls me, I told him I was going to call the cops. I blocked his number, but what if he gets a new phone and calls me again? Woohyun-hyung. Help me!”

 

Woohyun was silent, thoughtfully biting on his thumb. “Well I mean, you’re assuming that he’s being serious. What if it was just a practical joke?”

 

“But he said he stalked my Facebook! Why would he stalk my Facebook if it was just going to be a joke?”

 

“Obviously to get more information on you. To see what would make you tick, to find out who you are. You can’t prank everyone the same way. Every joke is a bit different. Trust me. You probably have nothing to worry about.”

 

“But this isn’t the first time!”

 

Woohyun’s eyes widened and a questioning expression appeared. “Explain. Now.”

 

Sungyeol gulped and quickly went on, “I mean, I don’t know if it’s the same guy or not, but I’ve been getting notes under my door, flowers on the front steps, cards with flowery ass notes or sad attempts at being cryptic and sexy. Once, I came home and there was this huge box of Ferrero Rocher stuffed in the mailbox.

 

“Wait, was that why you gave that box to me last week?” Woohyun interjected. He felt bile coming up his throat, and prayed really hard that he was wrong, but Sungyeol’s guilty grimace said it all. “You son of a bitch. Why?! What did I ever do to you? Why would you try to kill me? Your best friend and business partner? Help! Someone! Call 119! Lee Sungyeol is a freaking HMPHH!” His rant got cut off as Sungyeol slapped his hand over Woohyun’s mouth.

 

“Shut up stupid! I didn’t try to kill you. I just…. Didn’t want the candy to go to waste. And I mean if you did get poisoned, I would have taken you to the hospital and told the cops, YAH! Gross! Hyung!” He jerked his hand back, seeing the wet spot on his palm from Woohyun’s tongue.

 

“You should have just thrown it out!”

 

“But did you die?” Woohyun was silent. “So what’s the big deal? Ok, you know what, I apologize for being a good friend and giving you free candy.”

 

Woohyun’s eyes bulged out of his sockets and he sucked his cheeks in, biting on the inside in an effort to calm down, which was barely successful. “Ok, that aside, so you have no idea who’s sending these things to you?”

 

“No! I look up and down the street when I get them to see if the person is still there. But nothing! No suspicious cars parked on my streets! Nothing out of the ordinary. It’s like the person or persons who gave me the stuff just vanished! What the hell am I supposed to do? First it’s random gifts, then it’s a phone call. What if someone decides to show up? And can’t take no for an answer?! Woohyun-hyung, I’m dead! You gotta help me!”Sungyeol pleaded.

 

“Ok, ok… sheesh. Such a drama queen.” Woohyun sighed, pinching the top of his nose. “First off, don’t pick up random phone calls and maybe take down your personal info on all social media, maybe even deactivate them for a bit. And…. Hmmm…. Why don’t you just get someone to stay at your house for a couple of days? I mean, these people are trying to get into your bed right? Well, why don’t you find someone who’s willing to play the part for a couple of days? Show the world that you are taken, and then they should stop. Especially if it’s the same person.”

 

Sungyeol’s face lit up in excitement. “Oh my god.Hyung. You’re a genius! An absolute genius! Yes! My problems are fucking solved! And I know just the person to ask!” He was about to start out the door when Woohyun called him back.

 

“Hey you idiot! In case you forgot, we’re about to open in like 15 minutes, and no one is up at 8 in the morning. You can talk to your friend later” Woohyun reminded him, and Sungyeol gave a sheepish nod just as the door opened and in walked the very first customer of the day, along with one of the part time baristas, a student from a nearby university.

 

It was a busy day, with lines of customers waiting for their perfect cup or two of coffee, but in between the hordes, Sungyeol managed to text his friend, asking, no begging, him to stop by the café at around closing if he had time. Every time the bell jingled, Sungyeol would perk up and pray that it was his friend, only to be disappointed every time. When there was only 15 minutes before closing, Sungyeol sighed in defeat and cursed at his friend. He got to work cleaning the café, taking the few leftover pastries and deserts out of the glass case and putting them in box to take home, wiping down the tables and putting up the chairs. He was just beginning to mop the floor behind the counter when the bell jingled.

 

“Hi! Welcome to Infinitely Mochalicious! I’ll be with you in just a minute!” Sungyeol called out.

 

“Yeol? Are you about to close? Because if you are, I can head out and wait for you outside” A familiar voice inquired.

 

Sungyeol’s ears perked up at the sound, “Soo! Oh my god! I’m so happy that you’re here! Like, I didn’t know if you read my text or not.”

 

“Yeah, I did. Sorry that I’m coming in so late. It was pretty busy photo shoot today.”

 

“No, don’t be. I’m glad that you came at all! Besides, I know how hard it is to… get those girls to behave.”

 

The newcomer smirked and gave a small chuckle. “You don’t know half of it. Today’s theme was for back to school, and I had to tell them to show less cleavage and not to act too sexy or wild.”

 

“Well, you may be blind, but those girls are trying to hit on you. Don’t know why. You don’t look _that_ great” Sungyeol snarked back.

 

“The models would have to disagree, and I don’t know. I trust their judgements more than yours” Myungsoo teased back, a playful smile on his face and his eyes twinkling with a mischievous glint, his dimples prominent.

 

“What? You trust girls who basically have their entire look styled for them? Rather than me, a person who actually wakes up to style this hair? And match everything? You gotta be nuts.”

 

“Nah, no offense, pink was out last season.”

 

“HEY! Pink is always beautiful. It exemplifies my _colorful_ personality.”

 

Myungsoo chuckled and nodded in acknowledgment. “OK, OK, if you just called me all this way to make fun of me and scold me for coming late, I can leave right now.”

 

Sungyeol’s eyes widened to unbelievable porportions and he shook his head vigrorously, “No no no. I’m sorry Myungie. Don’t. Here, let’s start over. You want anything to eat? Drink? Do you need me to pull your seat out and get everything ready while you clean your impeccable face?”

 

“What?, no. Dude, cut it out. But yeah, lemme get an Americano and your famous Doubly Fudgey Walnut Brownie, if you got any left.”

 

“Yeah, we do. I saved it especially for you in case you were coming. I mean, you’ve been coming here for years. I know what you’re going to order before you do.”

 

“Ok, are we going to launch into another argument about my supposed ‘obsessive’ habits, or are you actually going to get my food so we can finally talk about what’s on your mind?” Myungsoo chided playfully.

 

“Fine, fine! Mr. Soo, your precious food will be out in a few minutes. Please be patient!” Sungyeol chirped like he was talking to any other customer.

 

“And cut the barista act!” Myungsoo called over his shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom to wipe the makeup off his face and clean up a bit.

 

Sungyeol gave a low laugh as he walked towards the counter, grabbing the ordered brownie from the box of leftovers on the table and sticking it in the oven to warm up the sweet.  He then headed over the espresso machine, dumping some cold water into the reservoir of the machine. As he waited for the water to heat up, he ground the espresso beans to the right texture, not too coarse, not too fine, to allow maximum coffee flavor to be exuded from the beans without the bitterness. When the machine showed that the water was ready, he grabbed an espresso cup and after sticking the beans into the machine, put the espresso cup under the nozzle. Humming a happy tune, he grabbed an Americano mug and dumped hot water into it, and when the espresso cup was filled, he poured the espresso into the mug. As he was mixing the Americano, in the background, Sungyeol heard a ding go off, and after grabbing some tongs, carefully pulled out the delicacy and placed it on a plate. He was about to put the tongs in the sink when Myungsoo’s deep voice made him jump slightly.

 

“I’m really hoping that both of those are mine because they smell so good. Your creations are the best, Sungyeol”

 

“And don’t you forget it! So no going to some chain coffee shop or I will have your head because of your betrayal”

 

Myungsoo’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in fake horror, “What? So violent, Yeollie. But don’t you worry. Those chain shops got nothing on you. I’ve been your first customer, and I’ll be your last. You have my word.” He put his right hand over his heart and raised his left hand, “This place is and will be the only place I go to to get my daily shot of caffeine.”

 

“You’re embarrassing me, and we’re the only two people here. Now shut up and take a seat while I bring your things out. Oh, and whipped cream with the brownie?”

 

“Of course! And you say you know what I want” he called back, grabbing a fork and some sugar packs from the nearby utensils table.

 

“Oh I do, it’s just a habit to ask. You have no idea how many people come in here and when I ask them if they would like whipped cream, they look at me like I just told them to fuck off. It’s ridiculous. It’s even more funny when I ask people if they want whipped cream, and they tell me no because its fattening, but they order like a white chocolate crème frap with whole milk, extra white chocolate melted into the drink, and with white chocolate drizzle. And they think that the whipped cream is fattening?” Sungyeol’s voice rose as he spoke and Myungsoo could only silently chuckle. Sungyeol shook his head in exasperation as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small bowl of freshly whipped vanilla and cinnamon whipped cream that he saved especially for Myungsoo. Grabbing a spoon from one of the nearby drawers, he put a healthy dollop on the side of brownie. With the Americano in one hand and the brownie in the other, he walked out from behind the counter and headed over to Myungsoo’s table.

 

“And here, good sir, is your order” he said in a fake posh voice. Myungsoo cringed and swatted at him as Sungyeol laughed. “Oh hush. Be grateful that I saved this last brownie just for you.”

 

“You’re right. My good man, I apologize for my lack of manners, but you must know that your brownie is the best that I have ever tasted. If you would be so kind as to share me your secret”

 

“No. a secret is a secret for a reason.” Myungsoo pouted at Sungyeol’s words but the pout soon turned into a contented smile as he stuck the forkful of chocolatey goodness covered in whipped cream into his mouth. “Oh yeah, that’s the best. I kind of just want to sit here and leave it in my mouth forever, so until then, tell me what you need Sungyeol.”

 

“Yes yes!, oh my god, hella shit happened to me this week. Ok, so did I ever tell you about the random people who have been calling my house last week?”

 

“Wait what? Who’s calling you?” Myungsoo’s eyebrows raised in an expression of shock and he shook his head vehemently. He was shocked and honestly quite disturbed that random people had been bothering Sungyeol.

 

“I don’t know. That’s the thing. I don’t know whose been calling me, but the number has been different everytime. I pick up, and then sometimes there’s no answer. But recently, I pick up and there’s some guy on the phone and basically asking me out on a date. It’s creeping me out! Like this morning ,this one guy called be at 6, fucking 6 in the morning and asked me to fuck! I lost it and I snapped at him, threatened to beat his ass or drag his sorry self to the cops if he tried to call me again. But I mean, he’s not the only one. Like I said, random people have been calling, and I’m tired.”

 

“Why don’t you just ignore the calls?”

 

“I would! But like… you know that my parents are living far away and at home alone, what if the number is from some good Samaritan that saw my dad suffering a heart attack on the street, or my mom passed out from her fainting spells? Or… what if the phone call is about a going on an all expenses paid cruise trip! Are you telling me that I should just ignore the call? Plus, the phone’s been ringing non-stop, so much that I disconnected my landline, but I can’t just throw my cell phone towards the hills.” Sungyeol explained passionately, his logic kind of lining up.

 

Myungsoo rolled his eyes and looked at Sungyeol, with a serious expression on his face, “Ok, first off, you’re more likely to be struck by lightning than to win anything in this world, especially over the phone. And second,  if a good Samaritan were to come by your parents on the streets, wouldn’t it be more logical for them to use your parent’s phone to call you?”

 

“My parents’ phones both have long ass complicated passcodes on them, and ok, if it’s not a good Samaritan, what if it’s like a random hospital calling about my parents, notifying next of kin and shit?”

 

“OK, OK I get it.”

 

“SCORE! Sungyeol 1, Myungsoo with the prestigious college degree, 0”  


“HEY!”

 

“Ok ok sorry. So after telling Woohyun-hyung my problems and dealing with his teasing, he came up with a brilliant solution!”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“For you to be my boyfriend!”

 

Myungsoo’s eyes widened and he choked on the bite of brownie that was in his mouth. Sungyeol, with a worried expression on his face, immediately got up and pounded Myungsoo on the back. After successfully and safely swallowing it, Myungsoo launched into a coughing fit, and Sungyeol waited patiently, silently handing Myungsoo his cup of water, which Myungsoo took appreciatevly and gulped down.

 

“You know,” Myungsoo stated with a silent burp, “you’ve got a hell of a way to ask someone out.”

 

“Not for real, ok maybe kind of like for real, but it would only be temporary, at least a month, until I’m sure that those creeps have pissed off”

 

“So just change your Facebook status or something! Why do I have to get involved?”

 

“I’ll do that obviously, but like some of them acted like they knew my address, where I work, what I do in my free time, my routine! What if one of those creepy ass stalkers approach me in public and start terrorizing me. You got to protect me with your black belt! Plus, it makes it more credible if we have pictures and stuff.”

 

“OK OK! Fine! But you so owe me…”

 

“Done!”

 

“I’m curious though, how did these people get your number?” Myungsoo asked innocently. He noticed Sungyeol’s sheepish expression and him scratching at the nape of his neck. “Sungyeol…” he said warningly.

 

“I… I might have… posted on my wall something about…. beinglonelyandputtingmynumberonthere!” Sungyeol finished in a rush.

 

There was a long moment of silence.

 

“LEE SUNGYEOL!”

 

 

After lecturing Sungyeol about really knowing what to put online and what is best remain private for almost half an hour, (honestly, sometimes it shocked Myungsoo at how naïve Sungyeol was about the world) he finally left the café to allow Sungyeol a chance to clean and close up. He offered to stay and help, but Sungyeol had adamantly refused. His words, “No! This is my job, and I don’t want you getting in my way. You know that I have my own system when it comes to cleaning, a system that only me and Woohyun-hyung understand. Besides, don’t you have a deadline coming up?” It was true; he was supposed to finish editing the photos from the various photoshoots over the past two weeks and send them to the editor by tomorrow at noon, and he had a lot of photos to work on. He tried to say that it wasn’t a big deal, but Sungyeol was a stubborn son of a bitch, threatening to cut off his daily caffeine and sugar supply if he didn’t leave right this instant and head straight home. Also, that kick to Myungsoo’s ass sent a pretty clear message.

 

Sitting in his car, with the key in the ignition, Myungsoo chuckled at Sungyeol’s excessive but endearing antics. It was one of the many sides that made up Lee Sungyeol, and while others may find Sungyeol a bit too outgoing, loud, weird, any word that was the opposite of quiet and proper, Myungsoo found Sungyeol to be an interesting character, a person that was not afraid of him at first sight and didn’t mind getting into argument with Myungsoo, but he was a caring person, laughing, making everyone around him smile, and as Myungsoo began to come by the café more often, he noticed that Sungyeol was not only bright and cheerful, he also knew how to be serious, often more than willing to lend an ear and shoulder to anyone who needed it, whether it was a customer who needed someone to talk to about their school life, or if it was Sungjong who needed some fashion advice. He was protective of his friends, and truly cared for them. Contrary to his first impression of being childish and wild, Myungsoo began to see Sungyeol as someone who was capable of having fun and being serious and calm when it was time. And as time went on, he began to fall in love with Sungyeol.  He began to see Sungyeol as someone who deserved everything in the world, and he wanted to be the one who would give it to him. He wanted to be the first person who would see Sungyeol every morning, with his messed up chestnut colored hair and bleary eyes. He wanted to be that one person that had the chance to see Sungyeol sleep, to cuddle with him at night, to be the person who would kiss him morning and night. And with Sungyeol’s scheme, maybe he would have the chance to fulfill his dreams, his fantasies. But deep inside, he would always know that it wasn’t real. It wasn’t a true relationship to Sungyeol. It was just a plan, a way for him to get rid of his creepy stalkers. Nothing less, nothing more. He had to remember that, no matter how much he wished and prayed that it wasn’t true. He let out a long sigh, putting his head on the steering wheel and shutting his eyes.

 

“Well, I’m fucked” he thought. “What the hell did I just get myself into?”

 

 

The plan was pretty simple. Be in a “relationship” for a month, no more, no less, and then break up when the time was up. From being official on Facebook to posting pictures of them online for all their friends and family to see. Anything that a couple would do, Sungyeol would have to do with Myungsoo. Going on double or triple dates, going out in public on dates, even moving in with him. Which takes us to this very moment. Myungsoo agreed to move in with Sungyeol, just for the month. That way, if any creeper actually did show up to Sungyeol’s door, Myungsoo would be home to put that person in his rightful place: far away from Sungyeol. So he showed up at the front door, at 4 in the afternoon. Sungyeol opened the door to see Myungsoo standing with there, with boxes in his arms and on the front stoop.

 

“There’s more where that came from.” He tilted his head towards his black sedan. Even from the door, Sungyeol could see the suitcases and bags overflowing the seats and trunk.

 

“Damn, how much stuff do you have? You do realize that it’s only for a month right?”

 

Myungsoo shrugged, “Hey, if you want to sell this bit, you gotta make it as real as possible. So yeah, maybe it’s excessive, but I am your boyfriend. What is our story anyway?”

 

Sungyeol just stared at him, “What story?”

 

“You know… how we got together and stuff?”

 

“…..”

 

“You do realize that if you go on a double date with anyone or introduce that person to your parents, the first thing that they will ask you is you met person X?”

 

“…. Holy shit! You’re absolutely right! My god, Myungsoo! We got to think of a story right now! Myungsoo! Myungsoo! OK, how about we met after getting into the same taxi together and arguing over it, and then coincidentally we met at a market and a park. After getting rained on and pooped on by birds, we decided to go on a date, and fell in love?”

 

Cocking an eyebrow incredulously, Myungsoo retorted, “No. Way too unrealistic. It sounds like some scene that you pulled from one of your rom-coms. Those scenes only exist in movies. I mean, with billions of people in the world. The chances of you meeting a random stranger that just happened to get into the same taxi as you another time is basically close to zero.”

 

Sungyeol scowled, “Ok, ok! Fine! No first meeting scenes from romantic comedies.” His eyes brightened suddenly and he opened his mouth to say something when Myungsoo interrupted, “No, no scenes from dramas either.”

 

“Damn it.”

 

It was late in the evening when they discussed the issue again. They were both tired. Luckily, the café was closed for the day, so they spent the rest of the afternoon moving in boxes from Myungsoo’s sedan and unpacking. At one point, they stopped to argue about Myungsoo’s entire box of plaid shirts and another one of hats. Sungyeol thought that it was a waste of money and space to have shirts with the same design but in different colors, but Myungsoo argued that it would be a guarantee that by having the shirts, he would be able to look decent everytime he went out, even on the days he was incredibly lazy. Sungyeol had tried to throw out one of the older, more faded black shirts, but Myungsoo refused to let him, and they ended up wrestling one another on the floor. Eventually, they agreed to compromise. Some of the shirts would stay in the box and the hats would be squished into the same box to make space in the closet. Myungsoo had brought along his sheets and agreed to use the guest room for the month. They hung up some of the family photos Myungsoo had brought along. Once everything was squared away, Myungsoo proceeded plop himself on the couch in the living room, grabbed his laptop from a nearby bag, and began to work on the photos that were due next week. He had just opened the photo editing program and the file with the photos from his desktop when he felt the cushion sink a bit more. He turned to see Sungyeol sitting beside him, a lot closer than he had ever. After taking a moment to calm his beating heart and clear his mind, he put on a slightly exasperated face and asked Sungyeol if he needed something.

 

“What? No, nothing. You’re the guest after all. I should be asking you that.”

 

Guest. Was that all he was to Sungyeol? A guest? Someone who Sungyeol could call to make his problems go away? It hurt Myungsoo to hear Sungyeol call him that, but he buried that thought deep into his mind, and shook his head. “Nah, I’m just working.”

 

Sungyeol leaned over to look at the screen and Myungsoo could feel Sungyeol’s breath on his cheek, could see his chest move up and down from the corner of his left eye. If he just turned his head slightly, he could see the mole on Sungyeol’s neck and the earrings lined along his cartilage. The high cheekbones and slightly curved jawline. Oh, and the lips, those pink, plump, kissable lips. But he forced his gaze to remain on the screen in front of him.

 

“This?” he answered, surprised to hear a crack in his voice, probably out of shock and sheer nervousness. He cleared his throat before repeating his last word.”

 

“Yeah. What is it? Is it for the magazine? Was it from that photoshoot last night?”

 

Myungsoo nodded in affirmation. “I have a deadline for next week. Actually, the photoshoot was supposed to be for last week, but one of the models dropped out last minute. Something about sleeping with an ex with one of the models that I worked with previously. But apparently, they weren’t over, just taking a break…. Something like that, but anyway, there was a huge fight. They actually fought on set”

 

“Wait, wait, wait… like actually fighting, physical fighting. What did they do? Start hitting each other with their stilletos?” Sungyeol interrupted incredulously.

 

“Hell yeah, among other things. Pulling hair, scratching each other. I swear, One of the staff members working that shoot told me. She swore that they were about to gouge each others’ eyes out before they tore them apart. So yeah, those two refused to work together, but I had already picked the models and told them about the photo shoot. And just my luck, I picked the two that were after each other’s throats. I only needed 5 models for the shoot, so yeah…. One dropped out and I had to find a replacement. I can’t even begin to tell you how many of them told me that they would only work if I slept with them as ‘payment’”

 

Sungyeol could only laugh at Myungsoo’s expense, cackling like a witch, holding his sides, eventually falling onto his back, his head hitting the arm of the couch. He cried out in pain through his giggles. Myungsoo just stared and sighed.’

 

“ANYWAY! So yeah, I rescheduled the photoshoot to yesterday and I have a week to get them edited and into the editor.”

 

Sungyeol propped himself upright and focused on the screen. On it was a picture of two women, both tall and fair skinned. One had shoulder length layered hair, the other long and wavy dark red velvet hair. short brown haired one had on a black blouse. Very simple shirt, with just a silver multi-chained necklace attached to the shirt itself.  She wore black jeans, an olive green coat and black combat boots. On her right wrist was a silver bracelet with an infinity sign. Her hair was merely combed and styled so that the right side of her forehead and cheeks were covered, but you could still see her eyes. Sungyeol leaned closer to the screen and saw earrings, her left ear had a simple stud, but her right ear had a dangling ear cuff. Silver with a feather and cross dangling. The red haired girl was more colorful, but not overly so that it hurt Sungyeol’s eyes. She wore a dark red laced T-shirt, with similar colored skinny jeans that was to her ankles and a dark brown blazer to complement the outfit. She had on simple black heels to complete the outfit. Her wavy hair was tousled, the curls falling naturally on her shoulders and back and had on minimal makeup. Both of them looked happy, smiling and laughing, showing their pearly white teeth.

 

“They look so natural. And close” Sungyeol murmured, still focusing on the screen.

 

“That’s because they are. Outside of the studio, they’re actually the best of friends, and one of my favorite people to work with. They don’t care what others think. Actually, they chose the outfits themselves and asked if they could do a more natural photoshoot, especially after modelling some designer dress brand. I was happy to comply, honestly. These are the best pictures I have. Sure, they may not be the prettiest models, but they are confident. They love themselves for who they are, and that’s why their pictures turn out the best” Myungsoo replied.

 

Seeing Sungyeol’s questioning look he continued, “I guess what I’m trying to say is that because they are themselves, because they believe and know that they are beautiful, it gives… a more realistic look and feel. Those are the photos that draw you in and make you focus. It’s not the clothes or the style. That’s honestly like 5%; the other 95% of the attention grabbing is solely based on the model and her poise. And these two are the best.”

 

Sungyeol shook his head, “Wow… what you said actually makes sense. I always thought that modelling was about being the prettiest, the skinniest. It was about the people who could walk around in killer hells and tight-ass jeans. But it’s all about the confidence, to get people to believe….”

 

Myungsoo nodded. “Honestly, their photos don’t need that much editing, jut some filters to find the best lighting. But after that, I’m done. The photoshoot didn’t take that long either, especially compared to the other models I work with” he ruefully chuckling, thinking back to the models who tried to attract his attention in very…. open ways.

 

Sungyeol, seeing Myungsoo’s distant look, playfully knocked on the side of Myungsoo’s head. “Hello? Earth to Myungsoo. You still there?”

 

“Yah! That hurt!” Myungsoo quipped lightly, clutching the spot where Sungyeol’s knuckles had made contact. “You’re a butt”

 

“Gasp! How can you say that? To your loving perfect boyfriend of 2 years? Me? A butt. An impossibility!” Sungyeol exclaimed in a snooty voice.

Myungsoo grinned, and immediately launched into the role play, “You, a perfect boyfriend…. I would unfortunately have to disagree”

 

Sungyeol huffed loudly, “Well, shall we settle this like true gentlemen? With a fried-chicken eating contest. I got a record to reclaim.”

 

“My sweet, I have no intentions of handing over the title I worked so hard for. You are on!”

 

Sungyeol jumped up and raced to his bedroom to grab his phone. “Hey, go to the kitchen and grab one of the flyers from the drawer near the stove! Hurry! I’m starving! You got to feed your famished lover!”

 

“Done!” Myungsoo yelled back, and he headed to the previously mentioned location to grab the flyer. He pulled open the drawer, took out an ad for a fried chicken place, and turned back to walk towards the living room and turn on the TV when his eyes caught a picture on the fridge. Curious, he walked towards it.

 

It was a photo from 3 years ago, on his 21st birthday. Myungsoo was dragged by Sungyeol and the rest of his friends out to the karaoke bar. It was a wild night, Myungsoo remembered. So much drinking, and singing (elegantly squawking as Sunggyu had described it) and food. One of the owners had to come in and ask them to be a little quieter. The sounds were disturbing the next door business. Alas, his efforts were in vain. As the 7 of them drank, they lost all sense of control, and literally started dancing wildly to every song. Despite being drunk, Myungsoo was lucid enough to remember Sungjong’s sexy and memorable dance to “Mirror Mirror,” showing off his slim and rather curvaceous body. The rest of the group had grabbed their phones, pretending that they were mirrors, and danced around him. It was a wonderful night. At the end of it, Dongwoo had insisted on taking a group photo. It was the 7 of them, with Sunggyu holding the camera. They were all smiling, flashing “V” signs. But Sungyeol’s face wasn’t towards the camera. Instead, he was turned towards Myungsoo’s, this eyes closed as he gave Myungsoo a kiss on the cheek. He remembered the members, especially Woohyun and Dongwoo cackling manically, at his wide eyes and gaping mouth. But that also marked the day that Myungsoo realized that he was in love with Sungyeol. That he wanted Sungyeol to see him as something more than a friend. And so far, that hasn’t come true. But Myungsoo promised himself to not to say anything. He wanted Sungyeol to be the one to initiate the relationship so that he was sure that their relationship was not based on pity or obligation.

 

“God must hate me, for throwing me into this… Oh lord, how I am going to survive?” he thought bitterly, his mouth twisting into a sad smile. However, hearing Sungyeol’s voice and inquiries about what was taking so long, he shoved the pain away and put on a bright smile. “OK OK! I’m coming! No need to make a federal case about it!” he snarked as he headed back towards the one person who was Myungsoo’s angel and devil.

 

Oh, and if you are wondering who won the fried chicken contest, it was Sungyeol, although Myungsoo protested that it wasn’t fair because he had eaten earlier that day. (What time? …..8 in the morning. IT’S 7PM NOW! So your argument is totally invalid!)

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg...I am sooo sorry guys. I totally forgot to post this chapter up! I mean, it was all ready to go. I admit, I'm not used to this site. I only made it for a challenge, and I usually am on AFF. Still, it's no excuse! Well, this is the next chapter for myungyeol's wacky adventures. I still plan to wrap it up nicely, but just when i think i should write the ending, I think of another situation with fake boyfriends and crappy suitors and then...yea..this story is turning out longer than i anticipated, but I still hope you enjoy! Comment and lemme know what you think. I'll see you all soon!

It had been almost a week since Myungsoo moved in with his “boyfriend”, and honestly, it was amazing. They both had their own jobs, so every morning, they would get up and get ready for another day. They would usually head downstairs together for breakfast, which consisted of either some leftovers for Myungsoo and just black coffee for Sungyeol. Then, they would head out the door, each taking their separate cars since they worked in the opposite ends of town. After work was done, depending on who came home first, they would either eat a home cooked meal or have some takeout. In Myungsoo’s defense, he was not the best with cooking. He tended to oversalt things. And like any other couple, they had their squabbles. They argued about whose turn it was to use the shower first. And usually, he ended up going first and using all the hot water, but in his defense, he had to shampoo and condition twice to keep his hair beautiful. Plus, doing the magic perm took forever, so he was sorry to Sungyeol for almost spending 45 minutes in the single bathroom of the apartment. Also, there was the issue of who would get out of bed first, which always resulted in a mini fight of trying to push each other off the bed. Take today for instance, Myungsoo pushed a bit too hard, and Sungyeol was now glowering at him, rubbing his sore butt while Myungsoo looked on. He casted his eyes downwards in apology

“If you’re so sorry, then set your alarm earlier! If you know it takes you like 2 hours to get ready, get up earlier! Why would u get up at the same time as me, hog the bathroom, and almost make me late to work?!” Sungyeol retorted while they were in the kitchen grabbing a quick breakfast from the kitchen. Which was leftover jjajangmyun from the day before and some leftover Danishes from the café. And Myungsoo was the only one eating. Sungyeol was leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for the coffee machine to dispense his fuel for the day.

“I did! I…just didn’t hear it.” Myungsoo admitted sheepishly. 

Sungyeol sighed in defeat. “Seriously, I’m gonna shove that phone under your pillow so you hear it. Get up next time.” He chided before turning back to the coffee machine and dispensing the piping hot liquid. Simple black coffee. No sugar, no milk. Just the way he liked it.

“You know, you run a café. You could always just get coffee from there. AND you own the place, so it’s not like you’re going to get in trouble for taking some.” Myungsoo said from behind. 

Sungyeol shrugged before taking a sip of the drink, “Yeah, but I don’t know. It just doesn’t….taste the same I guess. My mom gave this to me when I first moved in, so I guess it has a special meaning. I don’t have the heart to get rid of it, and it’s too small to be of any use to the café. So why not just use it?” he replied.

Myungsoo couldn’t think of anything to say, so he turned back to his cereal, a small smile creeping up on his face. Sungyeol’s huge heart, his love and respect towards everything was just one of the reasons that he wanted to Sungyeol to love him, and protect him from everything wrong in the world. He finished the last spoonful of cereal and stood up to put the bowl in the sink when he heard the doorbell ring.

“Hey, did you hear that?” he inquired Sungyeol. Sungyeol turned to him and nodded before waving his hand. “Ignore it, it’s probably just some door to door salesperson. Maybe it’s Girl Scouts! Hey! I can finally order some more cookies!”  
Myungsoo raised his eyebrow incredulously, “At 7 in the morning? Ok, one, it’s Thursday. People are up for school and work, not to sell cookies. 2. No one goes door to door at 7 in the morning, unless, they want to piss off some people.” He stated as the ringing became more incessant, and there was even banging at the door. “Also, no person trying to sell you cookies, or as a matter of fact, ANYTHING, would bang on the door like that!” A voice could be heard from the other side, loud and clear. 

“LEE SUNGYEOL! I saw your profile picture on Facebook, and I just want you to know that I think you look hot as hell! And I know that we are meant to be! Just from that one look, I knew that you were the one for me! We go together…like peanut butter and chocolate! Like milk and cookies! Don’t try to change the course of fate! Don’t fight it! We are meant to be! Just come out and go on a date with me! I’ll show you what you’re missing! I’m not leaving until you open this door and see me!”

Sungyeol’s eyes widened, shock and overdramatic fear evident. He looked like a deer caught in the headlines. “Myung, what…what am I going to do???? I have to go to work today. I promised Woohyun-hyung that I would open up the store, and Woohyun’s not going to like coming to a café with a crowd of customers standing outside.” He whispered. 

“Well…” Myungsoo began, but Sungyeol slapped his hand over his mouth. “Quiet down, you idiot. Do you want him to hear you?” he hushed. Myungsoo nodded, and spoke again, “Well, you told me to be your boyfriend. Why not put it to use?”

“Well, what do you want me to do? Just go out and shoo him off the lawn?”

“No, because that could just lead to the impression that we are just friends or you’re rooming with me for some reason. No, if we want the world to know that we’re “dating”, we gotta make it real”

“Ok, sure, but what in the world do you want to do?” 

Sungyeol just stared at Myungsoo, but only for a second. Then, the gears in his devious mind began turning, and a mischevious smile appeared on his face. He gave a lopsided smirk towards Myungsoo, who immediately regretted saying anything. 

“Oh-ho, this is going to be good. Say, Myungsoo, you remember anything from your acting classes in college. Oh… and you’re gonna need to mess up your hair…and strip”

 

The person on the other side of the door readjusted the bouquet of flowers. Actually, it wasn’t really a bouquet. It was some flowers that he ripped up from the ground in front of his home. In his defense, it was a lot of work to pull out the best looking flowers of the lot, and he did try to shake most of the dirt out of the roots. 

“With all the hard work I put in, there’s NO WAY that he would be able to resist this” With the sound of the lock and door turning, he readjusted his collar and put on his best smile, ready to woo the love of his life off his feet. 

The door opened, and a male stuck his head out the door. He looked like he just rolled out of bed, his shoulder-length auburn hair messily pulled up into a half ponytail, his hazel eyes squinting as his pupils adjusted to the sunlight. The male standing outside could see the multiple piercings lining his cartilage, his beautifully shaped nose, and those luscious pink lips in a slightly annoyed scowl. 

“Yes?”

The man shook his head, and cleared his throat. “Hi, are you Lee Sungyeol?”

Seeing the other man’s nod, he grinned and straightened up. “Well, my name is Ryu Hak-Kun and I’m here to tell you that we are meant to be.”

Sungyeol blinked in shock, and opened the door more to reveal himself to Hak-Kun. The man was tall, maybe a couple inches taller than Hak-Kun, but that was no problem. He could always wear some lifts. The male, his soulmate, at least according to the fortune cookie he had last week while out eating, said that he would be tall and had brown hair. Sungyeol matched that detail down to the t. The fact that he was…so good looking was just a bonus. Those long, perfectly toned arms looked like they were capable of doing things, those nimble fingers rubbing those beautiful eyes, those sexy, muscular thighs and lean legs. Hak Kun smirked as he looked up and down Sungyeol, happy with what he saw. Sungyeol was perfect. He was the one, and Hak Kun was going to make sure of it. 

“Hey, Hak-Kun-sshi, are you ok?”

Hak Kun shook his head and refocused. He saw Sungyeol’s cute, innocent expression of worry. “Oh, I’m fine. Drop the sshi, will you, Sungyeollie? That just sounds too formal…especially since we’re going to get to know each other very well, if I do say so myself.” He grinned as he boldly made his way up the front steps and was merely a few inches away from Sungyeol. Hak Kun reached up to touch Sungyeol’s neck, tracing the tiny mole and saw Sungyeol’s eyes flutter shut in content. Sungyeol opened them once again and Hak Kun was lost in those brown orbs. Sungyeol gave a small smile and leand in even closer to whisper “close your eyes. I’ll give you a real surprise, Kunnie” Hak Kun had an internal celebration but remained calm on the outside, and cooly complied. He pursed his lips in anticipation, ready to feel those smooth lips on his own. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a voice.

“Yeollie?” Hak Kun opened his eyes and looked around confusingly. He saw Sungyeol look at him with a grin on his face. 

“Oh, Myungie, come out here and say hi to my friend.” He said pointedly at Hak Kun. Another sleepy male appeared from inside and hugged Sungyeol from behind, burying his face into Sungyeol’s neck. He was a bit shorter than Sungyeol but taller than himself. He wore a black T shirt and grey shorts. As he stretched his arms and yawned, his shirt rose up to reveal a toned torso with the beginnings of abs. That other person, Myungie, ran his fingers through his dark black hair and pulled his face away from Sungyeol’s neck to turn towards Hak Kun. He looked at Hak Kun with an emotionless face, merely nodding to acknowledge his presence before turning to kiss Sungyeol on the cheek and trail kisses down to his neck. Hak Kun gasped and stepped backwards, tripping over the stairs and landing on his butt. He continued to stare up at the two men lovingly staring at each other’s eyes. 

Sungyeol giggled and playfully swatted at him. Breathless, he pushed Myungsoo off his neck. 

“My silly Myungsoo, what did we say about making people uncomfortable?”

Myungsoo looked at Sungyeol and pouted, answering in a small voice “Not to.”

“Aww, don’t flash me those puppy eyes. You can’t make my long lost friend uncomfortable” Sungyeol lightly scolded, flicking him on the head. Myungsoo recoiled from the force and clutched at his head in pain.

“Babe, introduce me to your long lost friend.” Myungsoo said in a soft voice after tearing his attention away from the veins in Sungyeol’s neck to focus on the…not so handsome person in front of his boyfriend. “Not boyfriend, ‘boyfriend’” he thought.

“Oh, I’m so sorry hon, this is my friend, Hak-Jun? was it” Sungyeol said, the last part aimed at the stunned man.

The aforementioned person blinked rapidly, unable to believe what just happened. His mouth, which had been hanging open, quickly snapped shut. He cleared his throat and nodded. 

“Ye…yes. That’s me…my…my name is Hak Kun, not Hak Jun though” he stammered.

“Oh yes! Of course. How could I forget? I’m so sorry. It’s way too early to be up, but it’s always so great to see you.” Sungyeol exclaimed, a too wide smile on his face, his eyes twinkling. Myungsoo had to turn around and pretend to cough to hide his huge grin. Of course, only Sungyeol would be able to pull this off. His big brown eyes made him look like he was innocent, but that overly huge smile said otherwise. Behind that aura of childlike wonder and cuteness was the mind of the devil. Anyone who dared to cross him or his friends would regret that decision for a long time. In fact, this wasn’t the first time Sungyeol had pulled something like this. The last time was during his first year of college. Before Myungsoo found it in himself to admit he was gay, he had dated a girl who had interest in him. Even though he did not share the same feelings, he still agreed to the relationship, rationalizing that feelings could develop overtime. After all, she wasn’t a bad person; she was a close acquaintance. And Myungsoo had tried his hardest to make her feel special, treating her as best as he could. He had walked her to her classes, even though his own were across campus. He had bought her lunch and after midterms, he would come by her dorm with a box of chocolates and a handwritten card congratulating her. He would take her out to dinner at the best places around San Jose. When she was dealing with dramas with her roommates, he was there for her, listening to her rant about how her roommate was always forgetting her keys or making a huge mess that it got onto her side of the dorm. He took care of her when she was in one of her moods, because of school or because of nature. He was always there for her. So it hurt him when he saw her in the student union one day, cuddling with another guy. He assumed that they were just close friends, but that thought disappeared the moment he saw her kiss him on the lips. She saw him, and instead of acting shocked or apologetic, she had kissed him again, right in front of him. He confronted her about it, but rather than apologizing or explaining herself, she shifted the blame to him. She said that it was because of him. He treated her well, yes, but never like a girlfriend. “Hell” she exclaimed “we’ve never kissed, much less done anything else. It’s your fault. You drove me to do this. You’re the one who can’t give me what I want, so I’m taking this relationship into my own hands. We’re done.” 

He remembered nothing of that day, his classes a blur, but the next day, after wallowing in self-pity, he banged the door on Sungyeol’s dorm, where he was rooming with Woohyun. Sure, he was shocked to see Myungsoo in his dorm at 2:35 in the morning on a Wednesday, but seeing his disheveled and tired appearance, Sungyeol let him in, ready to listen. As Myungsoo told his story, Sungyeol got madder and madder, his fists clenching and unclenching, his teeth biting on his lips. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to calm down. It didn’t work. Sungyeol was beyond pissed. He spent 20 minutes pacing in front of Myungsoo, assuring him that he was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, and he should not waste his time crying about a delusional woman (Sungyeol had used much more colorful words to describe her) and vowed to make her pay for hurting his best friend. Sungyeol knew how delicate Myungsoo was and just how fragile he was, despite his cool exterior. 

Myungsoo asked him to just let it go. He just wanted to forget it all, to move on from her. After pleading and begging, Sungyeol reluctantly agreed, swearing under his breath. And he helped him move on. Sungyeol bought him tons of manga (his ex didn’t allow him to read it because she claimed it was too “nerdy” and “childish), binge watched anime, took him to karaoke bars, and even to art museums, knowing just how much Myungsoo loved art. Other days, he would just swing by Myungsoo’s place and stay there, many times overnight. Myungsoo’s roommate had dropped out in the middle of the semester, so Myungsoo was alone. Sometimes, they would not say much, studying side by side. Other times, when they didn’t have any work, they would rant about teachers and classes, talk about random topics such as the latest celebrity scandal, or go out on milk tea runs. They were comfortable with each other, and slowly, Myungsoo felt himself healing and smiling by being with Sungyeol. He never brought up the girl again, but made it clear that he was here to listen if Myungsoo needed to. 

Of course, Sungyeol got his revenge. One day, while at a club fundraiser, Myungsoo had spotted his ex, and he immediately turned around to avoid her, but she had spotted him, immediately walking towards him, almost tripping over her stiletto heels. It was awkward small talk, and she made it clear that she wanted him back, having broken up with the other guy about a week ago.   
It was evident that she still didn’t know how much she had hurt Myungsoo and she was acting like she was deserving of a second chance. Luckily, Sungyeol had walked by on the scene and immediately butted into the conversation, acting so childish, loud, exaggerated, and drunk-like, that people turned around to look and whisper. Embarrassed, she excused herself and clip-clopped away. After she was out of hearing distance, Sungyeol immediately began to cackle, imitating her walking and batting his eyelashes at Myungsoo, theatrically asking Myungsoo to forgive him. He literally got into his knees and was kissing Myungsoo’s feet. Nevertheless, that girl never approached him again, scared to caught with a crazy weirdo. 

This time was no different, albeit more restrained. Sungyeol was still smiling at Hak Jun acting overly affectionate, giggling as Myungsoo tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, leaning into Myungsoo’s touch. He even turned around and planted a kiss on Myungsoo’s cheeks, tilting his neck to expose the prominent love mark to Hak Jun clearly. Sungyeol’s back was turned so he couldn’t see Hak Jun’s reaction clearly, but Myungsoo swore that his eyes popped out of his sockets and his head exploded into two at the revelation. The flowers in Hak Jun’s hands shook and he looked like he was about to cry at the lovey dovey “show” the two were putting on for him. Myungsoo held in a snort, and instead planted another kiss on Sungyeol in response. 

Whispering “you’re so adorable. This is why I love you soooo much” and puckering his lips to kiss the air in front of Myungsoo’s face, Sungyeol turned around after hearing Hak Jun’s gasp. He acted embarrassed and pulled his hair to cover the love mark. “Oh I’m sooooo sorry, were we making you uncomfortable? You have to forgive me. I’ve known him for almost 5 months and still, I can’t get enough of him. He just tastes…irresistible” Sungyeol glanced at Myungsoo, who immediately turned away to act flustered, one of his arms letting go of Sungyeol’s thin waist to cover his cheek with his hand. 

“Ah…ahhh….oh no. it’s just….you two seem…awfully close for two guys who are rooming together….”

“Oh no! did I not tell you the last time we talk. Oh, silly me, I must have forgotten. Hak Jun, this is Myungsoo, my boyfriend for the past 5 months. But we’ve known each other way back! Myungsoo, sweetie, say hi to Hak Jun!” Sungyeol chirped gleefully.

If Hak Jun had an inkling of doubt before, it vanished now. 

“They’re…they’re dating….” He thought, his mind finally putting the pieces together. 

He threw the flowers on the cement, “How…how can this be?” he exclaimed, his hands covering his face. He looked beseechingly at Sungyeol, who just stared at him with that smile on his face and then turned towards Myungsoo giving him a cold stare.

“What do you mean how. Surely you have seen our pictures on Facebook. I just posted them because I finally found the memory card from that old camera.” He answered sweetly “You remember that old camera, don’t you Myungie?”

“How can I forget, it was the camera you got for our one month anniversary. That was when I knew we were meant to be.” Myungsoo replied back cutely, flashing a smile and showing his dimples. Sungyeol giggled and poked one of the dimples. 

“So anyway, Hak Jun, since you’re already here, why don’t you come inside? I’m sure there is so much more for us to catch up on, and you never told me about that surprise you had planned for me!” 

Hak Jun shook his head violently, “no, no, I…I think I took up enough of your time already. I’m very glad to have caught up with you! Um…oh excuse me, I feel a text coming in” He pulled out his phone and unlocked it before reading something. “Oh, well…what do you know. My friend just texted…I…I have to drive…his…um…cat! Yes, I have to drive his cat to…the park! He’s…um….getting his fur cut!”

Sungyeol quirked an eyebrow. “At a park? At 7 in the morning?” he asked amusedly, enjoying Hak Jun squirm in his shoes, the beads of sweat forming on his brows. 

“Ahh yes! I have to drive him to the park…because…the groomer’s near there! He enjoys the scenery of the park! So…yeah… I’ll be sure to call you to hang out… maybe….you could invite your…boyfriend” 

“Sounds great! I really enjoyed seeing you! How about a hug? For old time’s sake.” Sungyeol made his way down the front stairs, his arms wide open, ready to envelop the other man in a tight, almost too tight hug. 

However, Hak Jun saw Myungsoo glowering at him, his dislike for him evident through his eyes. His face was emotionless, but his eyes clearly told him to “Fuck off or I’ll make you wish you never met me” He gulped slightly before refocusing on Sungyeol “Umm…sorry, I’m running really late” he waved his hands apologetically, “So… BYE!” And with that, he ran, sprinting towards the sidewalk and hurriedly got into his car, starting the engine and driving off without so much as a backward glance. Sungyeol stood there, waving his arms excitedly before dropping to his knees and cracking up. 

“AHAHHAHAHA! DUDE! DID YOU SEE THAT!!! HE WAS HELLA SHOCKED! OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!” he pointed in the direction where Hak Jun had taken off. He couldn’t stop laughing, his arms clutching at his sides and tear forming. He got up, still giggling and turned towards Myungsoo who, not surprisingly, was smiling and clapping like a seal.

“DUDE! I KNOW! This…is actually kind of fun. Did you see his expression when you told him we were dating? I swear to God, it looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. And when you were walking over to hug him, he looked at me, and I think I might have scared him…a bit too much. He looked like he wanted to pee in his pants” Myungsoo rolled his eyes at the thought. “You know, for someone whose name means intelligent, he’s kind of slow. Not the brightest lightbulb”

“Bad myungie, bad myungie. You were not supposed to scare him, just embarrass him. And don’t tease him. It’s not his fault he is…not familiar with how to read social cues” Sungyeol playfully scolded, swatting at Myungsoo who expertly dodged him. 

“Aishh, I do a wonderful job. I pull off the roll perfectly, acting like the perfect and overly sweet boyfriend that would rot anyone’s teeth. I literally had to recall acting classes from god knows when, and you know how bad I am with memory. Yet, you still come and nag. God, what can I ever do to please you?”

“Well, for starters, you can tell me what time it is.”

Myungsoo fumbled around for his phone in his shorts and after unlocking it, replied. “It’s 7:20.”

Sungyeol screamed. “AAAACCCCKKKK!! 7:20?!?!? WE DID TOO GOOD OF A JOB! I’M GONNA BE LATE! WOOHYUN’S GONNA KILL ME!!GODDAMN IT!!!! DAMN YOU HAK KUN OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME WAS! DAMN YOU TO HELL!” He dashed past Myungsoo and pushed him aside, bolting up the stairs. Myungsoo heard a loud thud, followed by a slew of curses before a mumbled “I’m okay.” He shook his head. Just another day of being Lee Sungyeol’s boyfriend. And if every day was like this, waking up with Sungyeol at his side and having front row seats to his antics, then Myungsoo would not trade it for anything in the world. Well, maybe except Sungyeol’s heart. 

With that, he headed inside, closing the door firmly behind him.


End file.
